1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sport ball bags or carriers. More specifically, it relates to ball bags which are attachable to vehicles for convenient transport of the balls. What I have invented is a tenacious bag which is conveniently attachable to the handlebars of a bicycle.
2. background Art
There are many packs and sacks or bags available which may be adapted for carrying sport balls. These bags may be made from solid sheets of fabric, or from open lattices of netting or webbing. They may be provided with many different types of closures for securing the contents of the bag, including drawstrings, flaps with snaps and zippers, for example. Also, they may be provided with many different types of attachment means for securing the bag to the vehicle, including straps with buckles, hooks and loops and snaps. Also, many of these bags may be adapted to be attachable to the handlebars of a bicycle.
However, there remains a need for a simple, inexpensive ball bag which is conveniently and tenaciously attachable to the handlebars of a bicycle, and which safely and tenaciously secures a sport ball to the bicycle, leaving both of the rider's hands free for control and operation of the bicycle. This type of bag is what I have invented.